


All the Way to the Other Side

by SideStepping



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin go ice skating on the lake - things don't quite end up as planned though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way to the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonceandfuturekings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theonceandfuturekings).



> I asked for prompts on tumblr and received "Merthur ice skating" in response from [theonceandfuturekings](http://theonceandfuturekings.tumblr.com/) This is for you! :)
> 
> Unbeta'd - sorry :S

It had been so cold that winter that the lake on the edge of town froze over.  
Starting out with a few reckless teens testing the strength, and one or two getting wet when they dared go too far, people began to step cautiously out onto the ice and spin around or walk over it and pretend they weren't bother when they landed on their ass.  
That was when the serious skaters started turning up and the council dropped little orange flags everywhere to show where was safe. Most people stayed close to the edge but some were more adventurous and when Arthur finally managed to drag Merlin down to the ice late one Friday night after work, it was to discover some prick called Valiant had gone all the way to the island and back.  
Arthur was furious. And determined to do better.  
The only problem … Merlin. 

Denying his thoughts of how cute Merlin looked, all wrapped up in winter gear and his too large mittens making it difficult for him to tie his laces, Arthur hurried over to his side and hauled him to his feet the moment his skates were on.  
“We're going over,” Arthur said quietly in Merlin's ear as they walked down through the snow to the edge of the lake.  
“Over where?” Merlin asked, looking at the ice doubtfully.  
“The other side,” Arthur replied, dragging Merlin after him onto the ice.  
Merlin squawked and toppled.  
Arthur heard laughter from the shore and recognised Valiant's tone – he hauled Merlin to his feet.  
“Do something with you?” he whispered in Merlin's ear.  
“Do what?” Merlin asked, utterly bemused. Arthur bit back a retort.  
“Magic you clotpole,” he said in even lower tones, “do you want to get to the other side in one piece or not?”  
“Oh,” Merlin said and a moment later his eyes glowed that brilliant, bright gold that Arthur loved so much.  
Merlin caught him grinning.  
“Come on,” Arthur snapped, without heat, “we need to get going before it gets too dark.” 

They were over halfway across and had just passed the island went Merlin came to a shuddering stop, hands windmilling to keep his balance. Arthur glanced back, a frown on his face.  
“Merlin?” he asked.  
“The ice …” Merlin gasped, but Arthur didn't hear the last of his words as the ice below him promptly broke and he plunged downwards into the cold and dark.  
 _Cold. So cold._  
Then, arms around his torso and he was being pulled upwards out of the darkness and into the stark, cold night air. 

Merlin held him as they lay on the ice, muttering words frantically under his breath. Warmth began to flood through Arthur, gentle, healing warmth like that after lying in a warm bath for a long time.  
Merlin finished his spell and collapsed back on the ice next to where Arthur lay.  
“We'll give the other side a break ok?” he asked jokingly – but he was still panting and gasping for air. It caught Arthur that Merlin was shaking and he realised how much Merlin must have panicked when he went through the ice like that.  
He took Merlin's head in both of his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. Strong, smooth and sweet.  
Now that was a way to warm someone up.

~~ 


End file.
